If I Could
by StarryNight2
Summary: L/J...Lily and James have hated eachother for years...but what happens, when James starts feeling the complete opposite? *5th & 6th Chapter FINALLY UP!*
1. Chapter 1.

Author's Note: This is my second Lily/James fan fic. Ok...Peter really isn't in this story, tho he does show up in later chapters. So chill out...b/c for some really weird reason...someone out there might like Peter and the things he did, so i am just tellin you all.  
  
Disclaimer: Alright, ALright...so i don't own Harry Potter, or anyother characters, b/c they all are owned by the lovely, J.K Rowling. But alright...i do own...  
** Lane Daly**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If I Could  
Chapter 1.  
  
She sat there staring at the mirror. Long tight, black, ringlets of hair, fell across her face, her intense green eyes stared back at her with an expression which only she could read. Why Me? Was all that you could read from her face. Why the hell had she become a witch, and why the hell would she have to face James Potter again, for the 7th and final year straight? Well, Lily, she thought, Your going to have to face him here, the Hogwarts Express, or at Hogwarts, so she might as well get it over with.   
She reached over and turned on the faucet, and spalshed her face with cold water. She wiped her face, and slowly slipped out of the Lady's Room. She was walking along, trunk, and her owl, Paige, when she saw her best friend, Lane talking to some boys, whom she new just from a first glance.  
  
"Lane! Over Here!" I yelled, as i ran up next to her. She hugged me, and we turned to see three seventeen year old boys staring back at me.  
  
"Well well well, what do we have here?" I chirped with a frown. "I thought at least two of you would have gone sane, and lost Potter here over the holiday" I added as i looked at James Potter, Sirus Black, and Remus Lupin.(a/n: Peter is...well ill and is with his Aunt).   
  
" L-l-l-i" Was all that the three could say.  
  
" Are you three always this articulate?" I pressed.  
  
" Well, I see you haven't lost your crown, Ice Princess." James mocked a bow." I also see, that you are trying harder and harder every year...to not fit in."  
  
She knew what he was talking about. It was her new look...the gothic look. Tight black ringlits of hair, no makeup...and a frown. She wore a long black skirt, with a loose black blouse, and black dress shoes. Sure, the last six years of Hogwarts, she had been the popular one... but over the summer holiday she realized that it just wasn't for her. So...she did the first thing that came to her mind. She turned her red hair, to black, and smacked her drop dead gorgoes smile with a frown.  
  
"Lil-You alright?" Lane asked concerned, Ah, Lane...her best friend ever since their 1st year. Lane was book smart, not to mention Boy smart. Her should-length blonde sunkist hair, and crystal blue eyes, made the boy's heart stop. But she wasn't interested in any of them, except for her current boyfriend, Sirus Black.  
  
" Uh, Yeah. Just thinking..." I started out wearly.  
  
" Yes, my dear friends, she was thinking...just as I do." James said pacing around the floor. Trying to look serious.  
  
" You actually think!? You seriously could have fooled me Potter." I said coldly. She had hated James Potter since there 4th year. After his so called "plan to get back at Snape" had instead turned on her...she despised him.(A/n: You learn what happened in later chapters.) The only thing that made her even look him, was that Lane was dating his best friend, so she at least had to put up with him at least for five minutes a day.  
  
" Ah, I am shocked! How could you presume something like that." James mocked putting his hand across his forehead.  
  
"Well face it...I am leaving. I will talk to you later Lane" Lily said hugging her friend. She turned on her heal, and walked until she found an empty room, on the Express, and put her things in it. She sat down, and looked out threw the window.   
She saw feilds, lakes, and bushes of berries and flowers, as the Hogwarts zoomed past the scenery. But then she noticed something she really hadn't before. Her reflection.   
God, why am I doing this to myself?! You know you don't like it Lily. But, that doesn't matter, i am trying something new, to prove. To Prove WHAT?! Lily's mind screamed. Grr...alright...i will go back to my normal looks. She pulled out her wand, and whispered...Chicslaroma. And right before her, sat a girl of 17, will long thick beautiful red wavy hair flowing down her back. Her emerald green eyes, sparkled with ambition.  
Now...it's time for my clothes. She opened her suitcase, and pulled out a light baby blue tank top, and a pair of flared jeans. She pulled down the drapes, and put on her pants, and just as she was about to put on her shirt. She heard a person fall into her room.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Was all she could scream as she saw James Potter stand up, then she noticed that all she was in was a pair of flared jeans, and a sports bra. Oh My god, Oh My God! was all that was going threw her mind.  
  
"L-L-Lily, I am really sorry...i didn't know you were changing." He said as he backed away slowly.  
  
" Well you could have kno-ckkkkkeeeeedddd" Were the last words that she said, as the train went over a anoymous bump, and sent James on top of Lily. Now they were both laying on the floor, James over Lily. The lights flicked...and because the blinds were down it was almost completely dark now.  
  
But before either of them could get up they heard three people stumble in threw the door, to just stare at them in shock.  
  
"Oh My God... this is the last thing I would expect from you two, Miss Evans, and Mr. Potter."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
haha...a Clifhanger. Muhaha...well I am extremly tired...from lack of sleep right now...so i will be posting the next chapter soon. PLZ R/R!!!! 


	2. A Brand New View

Author's Note: Thanks for all the Great Reviews!!! It really means a lot for you readers out there to read my stories.   
  
But then there are those people(whom shall not be named...but you know who you are) who say rude things about my story...but you know what...i don't give a care. It's my story, and I will write it in anyway I want. No matter how many views I put it in!!! Ok...I am now done venting...here's the Second Chapter...............  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"S-snape, g-get out!!!" Lily screamed. Of all the people in the world who had to walk in...it was Severus Snape.  
  
" Oh, no no no, I really don't want to miss this...how shall I say this... 'togetherness', you and Mr Potter, are having."  
  
James was up on his feet before you could say 'Snitch'. His wand in his arm, ready to cast a spell, on Snape. But Snape didn't look the least bit frightened.  
  
"Oh, What are rotter, Potter. You seem to have misjudged me, and what I am capable of." Snape snarled.   
  
"Well let's see it then!!!" James retorted. Raising his wand, to meet Snape's neck.  
You couldnt's see it on Jame's face...but you would feel it if you touched him. The feeling, of pure terror. He knew what Snape was capable of, and thats what scared him.  
  
"May I ask what in the wizarding world, is going on in here???!!!" There new Defense Against the Dark arts teacher, Miss Hotchkins, asked politely.  
  
The two boys turned around, and their jaws dropped, at what they saw. A girl of twenty, with long blonde hair, tied into a french braid, and crystal blue eyes stood before them.  
  
"A-a-are y-ou are new p-professor?" James stuttered. And may anyone tell you this...James never stuttered or lost his cool in front of a pretty girl.   
  
" Why yes I am," Miss Hotchkins smiled. "Miss Paige Hotchkins, to be exact, but thats getting off the subject. What were you two men doing here?"  
  
" Oh nothing, just having a 'man to man' duo. Nothing harmless, Missss Hotchkins." Snape said trying to impress her. Lily stood there watching, in amusement. But now felt the slight urge to gag.  
  
"Well then, I must head back up to the front of the train. Good-bye!" And with that, she walked out of the compartment, Snape on toe. Just as the compartment door slid closed, it opened again. This time entering Sirus, Remus, and Lane.  
  
"Whoaaaa...who was that? She's a mager babe!" Sirus said, with a smile from ear to ear.  
  
" Miss Hotchkins." James said with a grin on his face. "She's also singl-"  
  
"NO! She's our new DADA teacher." Lily interupted. The smile on Sirus's face fell.  
  
"Aw...Lil...why did you have to ruin my pleasure??" Sirus asked playfully.  
  
"Since when am I 'Lil'?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrow.  
  
" Hmm...good question. "   
  
" Yea. Ok, so Sirus how was your summer?" Lily asked sitting on his lap. Lily and Sirus, have been friends since their 1st year at Hogwarts, and would joke around all the time.  
  
" Great, and the best part was, was those letters you sent to me. My dear Lily-Bear. I love you also." He said winking at Lily to play along.   
  
" Yes I do suppose you do." The others who had been talking to eachother, where now listening to Lily and Sirus's conversation.  
  
" Now that Miss Hotchkins, is nowhere as pretty as you are, my gem." Sirus said looking deeply into Lily's eyes. Lily wanted to burst out laughing. But she kept it in for the sake of her sanity.  
  
" Come on Sirus, there are plenty more things to do than to just talk."  
  
"Alright, I've thought of one." Sirus wrapped his arms around Lily's waste, and kissed her. Long and deep, as the other's watched in pure shock, and disbelief.  
  
**~~  
  
James watched in pure shock. He had noticed at that moment, that he wanted to be Sirus, and he wanted to be kissing the girl, with flaming red hair, the girl with the most intense green eyes, and the girl, who would never know how he felt about her.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Alirghttttyyy. Thats the end of the SECOND CHAPTER!!! I think i did 'alright' on this chapter. Trust me the next chapters will be better. I am just trying to get this out...after a lonngggg series of writers block! Pleaseeee R/R!!!! Ü 


	3. Bad Day

Author's Note: Oh My God, i am so sorry people, about the whole "Lane and Sirus" thing. I completely forgot. I am in the middle of writing another L/J fiction, and I got completely sidetracked, on the things that were going on in that fic. I promise I won't make a mistake like that again!!! Ü  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry to say, but I was not the genius behind, the magic of Harry Potter, it was J.K Rowling. The only character's I own are...  
~Lane Daly~  
~Miss Paige Hotchkins~  
  
Pleasseeee R/R!!!! And thanks VERY much to all of you, who did review! *sniff-sniff* it makes my day, that people actually like my fan fic! Ok, I am done rambling...onto the Third chapter.........  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
"Wha-What the heck is going on between you two??!!" Where the first suttle words that escaped Jame's mouth. His insides were turning, as he figured out that he was in love with a girl he would never have. Considering the fact, that she hated him, because of his previous prank...which seemed so distant at the time. Why had his emotions toward her changed? He wasn't quite sure of that himself. Now he was jealous of Sirus.  
  
Sirus and Lily broke apart, both looking a bit starry-eyed. Lily blushed a deep crimson color, Sirus on the other hand tried to cover his embarassment up...but that didn't work, becuase he soon turned the same colored Lily had.  
  
"I um...don't know what is going on." Lily finally said. "We were-and then we-and got caught up-didn't realize--"  
  
"STOP-REWIND-FREEZE!!!" Lane shouted. She looked a bit disturbed as did James and Remus(a/n I keep forgetting Remus is there)"Why, are you Lily, Only in a sports bra???"  
  
Lily blushed again...and grabbed her shirt, and pulled it on.  
  
"I-um..."  
  
" Well, whats going on between you and Sirus?" Remus finally spoke up.  
  
Remus, looked at Lily, and then to Sirus, and then back to Lily. Neither of them said anything. Sirus, was looking down at his shoes, shifting his feet. Lily was leaning up against the window, trying to avoid Jame's, Lane's, and Remus's stare.  
  
"Guys I don't know what really happened, it just happened so fast. I didn't even know I felt this way about Lily" Sirus paused. "And I-"  
  
"Attention Students...we have now arrived at Hogwarts. Please grab your things, and make your way carefully to the castle. Enjoy Your Year!" The Loud Speaker chatted about.  
  
" Well I'm leaving" James said as he grabbed his things, and left.  
  
"Whats with him?" Remus asked Sirus, Sirus just shrugged.  
  
~*~  
  
James walked up to the castle all by his lonesome self. He still hadn't gotten to the reason why, his feelings toward Lily changed so fast. It was like now he lived in a compltely new world. He didn't get why Lily and Sirus had all of a sudden decided to make-out for the first time together, in seven years. If they had feelings for eachother...which they hid...they, well mostly Sirus, could've at least said something to , his best friends. The one thing though, that he did honestly understand, was that Lily would never return the feelings that he had for her.  
  
When he finally reached the door to the castle. He opened the door, and suddenly, he felt at home again. Home. Sure he had a home...a mansion at that. He had grown up with the luxuries most teenagers dreamed about. But not once had he ever felt the warmth and love that he felt at Hogwarts. His mother, was the sweetest most kindest mother, that any kid dreamed about. His mom had always been there for him. His father on the other hand. Was the complete opposite. His father, Landon James Potter, was part of the Ministury of Magic. He had forgotten Jame's birthdays for as long as he can remember. James sometimes wondered if his father really even cared.   
  
James threw himself on his bed, when he had finally gotten to the boys dormitory. He threw on another shirt, put on his robes, and walked to the Great Hall. He joined his friends at the Gryffindor table, and sat down with a 'thump'.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to join us." Remus said as he cut into his pork chop.   
  
" Yes, over joyed, James." Sirus said as he passed the bread to Lily. Whom, from Jame's observations was sitting next to Sirus. He was sitting next to Lane, as she passed him a bowl full of peas. He sat the bowl down and looked over at Lily and Sirus. Sirus was looking at Lily with starry-eyes. And Lily obvlious to it. James scooped a spoonful of peas onto his plate with a loud 'clank'.   
  
"Jamsie, you seem a bit peeved. Care to tell us whats wrong?" Sirus chirped.  
  
"Everything." James muttered under his breath.   
  
" Everythings gonna be alrighttt...rockabye, rockabye" Sirus sang.  
  
James ignored Sirus's comment, and got a piece of chicken. He then got a pitcher of Pumpkin Juice. He poured his cup until it touched the rim.  
  
"James would you please pass me the Pumpkin Juice." It was Lily.   
  
He passed the pumpkin juice across the table, Lily grabbed the pitcher, and while in the act... her and Jame's hand's touched. An electric shock happened when the two touched. An electric shock which they'd never felt. Lily jumped when she felt it, sending the pitcher of pumpkin juice all over her!   
  
Sirus sitting there watching the whole scenario...except he didn't see or feel or know about the electric shock the other two had experianced...tried to keep a straight face and not laugh, but it was relentless. He burts into snorts, and fits of laughter.  
Lily sat there head to toe, in pumpkin juice. The site was to much. James smiled.  
  
"Lily i am really really really sorry." James pleaded.  
  
" W-what just happened?" Lily mumbled. She didn't understand the shock she felt when she touched James.  
  
" Um, you had pumpkin juice spilt all over your front." Lane said, trying not to laugh at her best friend.  
  
"N-no. Something else..." Lilywhirled around to face James. "YOU! you did that Zap thing! You did it!!"  
  
"Lily I had nothing to do with that shock I felt...and the shock you obviously felt yourself!!!" James said trying to sound calm...but it came out a bit of a yell.  
  
"James Tristen Potter!!! Don't lie to me!!! You set off that shock, just so it would scare me! Once again one of your pranks, have brought out the worst in me!" Lily screeched.  
  
" Listen, Lil-" But it was to late, Lily had stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
James sat back in his seat, and put his head in his hands. How was he suppose to get her to like him, if everytime he screws it up? Good going, you made her even more mad at you, then she was before. James thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily ran up to her dormitory, and looked into the mirror. She couldn't explain what had happened when she touched James. She couldn't understand why of all things could've happened...and that was it. She just didn't get things anymore. She still didn't understand why, she had kissed Sirus. But the only thing she did get....was that Jame's didn't cause that shock on purpose. It was something else. It just had to be something else, she thought, as a tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3.! Ok...i tried all i could on this chapter. Yes i realized after i read it, that it made Jame's sound like some anger/depressioned teenager. No no no...thats not how he was suppose to be looked at just so you know. He was just having one of those moments. Please R/R! and thanks again to all of you who did review!!! And I won't paste the next story till i get 50 reviews...sorry! 


	4. Facing the Facts

Author's Note: Hey everyone! thanks soooo much for Reviewing! I really don't like to do this...but i am going to have to say that i want 75 Reviews...and then I will post the 5th chapter! Sorry, but an author's gotta do, what an author's gotta do!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own 2 characters!!!!! and the rest belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling! If you want to sue me...well you won't get much! Here are the characters I own...  
  
~Lane Daly~  
  
~Miss Paige Hotchkins~  
  
And on with the 4th chapter...  
  
~~**~~  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
"Lily Evans! Are you in here???" Lane Daly screamed up the steps to the 7th year Girls Dormitory.  
  
"Yea!" Lily screamed back down.  
  
Before Lily knew it, Lane was upstairs. She plopped down onto her bed, and just stared at Lily.  
  
"What are you doing, Lane?" Lily asked quizzically.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing, Lil?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't read minds." Lily retorted.  
  
"Are you mad at James?" Lane finally asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well are you?" Lane asked again. Lily flopped onto her own bed. Completely ignoring Lane's question.  
  
"LILY EVANS!!!!! TELL ME NOW!!!!!" Lane screamed.  
  
"Fine, yes I am." Lily said.  
  
"Why?" He didn't mean to. It was just an accident. Not everything he does is a joke....wait well most of it." Lily raised her eyebrow at Lane's suggestion.  
  
"Lane seriously...me and him have never gotten along. So it would be almost practical for him to do something to me. And it's not the pumpkin juice that got to me Lane...it was the shock."  
  
"What shock!!??" Lane asked.  
  
"Oh-um nothing. Forget I said it." Lily mumbled.  
  
"Lilyyy....come on...tell Lanie. What shock?" Lane was practically in Lily's face asking her.  
  
Lily pushed Lane back onto Lane's bed. "Lane forget it I said!"  
  
"Fine fine fine. Be that way." Lane mumbled. "Some friend you are."  
  
Lily didn't hear Lane's last comment. She fell into a dreamless sleep in an instant.  
  
~*~  
  
Downstairs in the common room...  
  
"J-J-James...that was classic of you to do that to Lily!" I would never have thought of anything that brilliant!!" Sirus said as he fell onto the couch laughing.  
  
"For god sakes Sirus, I've told you 100 times! I did NOT do that on purpose!" James said as he sat down on a comfy arm-chair.  
  
"Sureee you didn't" Remus replied, as he sat down by the fire.  
  
" Why-why would I do something that stupid to Lily!? She's incredible..."James said dreamily as he stared at the fire.  
  
"What??!! Lils is my girl!" Sirus said sitting up.  
  
" Just because you kissed her doesn't mean she's 'your' girl." Remus said.  
  
"Sureee...now both of my friends want 'MY' girl! How dare they?!" Sirus mocked a faint. "So, Jamsie, do you have a crush on Miss Lily Evans?"  
  
James shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
Sirus jumped up, and dance around the room screaming...  
  
"JAME'S GOT A CRUSH ON LI-" But he couldn't finish because James had put his hand over Sirus's mouth.  
  
"Shut up Sirus! Your suppose to be my best friend, for god sake. Not the London Times!!!" James hissed.  
  
Sirus bit Jame's hand.  
  
"Argh!!!!!!!!!!" James yelled, as he pushed Sirus away. "What do you do that for??"  
  
"For not telling me about you loving Lily!" Sirus replied with a mischevious grin.  
  
"Whatever your planning, Sirus Black, don't do it, to James!" Remus put in.  
  
"W-what? Are you saying that I'd do something like that?" Sirus asked...  
  
"YES!" James and Remus replied.  
  
"How you two know me to well, i'll never know."  
  
Remus looked at James. "James do you like Lily?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"What kind of answer is that?!" Sirus asked."Shut up sirus!" James shot at Sirus.  
  
"Well, are you going to snatch her up, before some other guy does?" Sirus asked seriously.  
  
"I don't know Sirus. What do you honestly think? You really think that she will want to even consider being in the same room with me...let alone dating me!? I really don't think so Si." James sighed, and retreated up to the 7th Year Boy's Dormitory.  
  
James flopped onto his bed. He heard the other boys in his dorm loud snores. He ran his hand threw his un-tidy hair, and thought about Lily. He heard his friends come into the dormitory, but acted as tho he was asleep.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Class! May I please have your attention?" Miss Hotchkins asked, as she swept across the room, over to the chalk board, and wrote in big black letters...Professor Hotchkins. "Hello, and welcome to 7th Year Defense Against the Dark Arts Class, I am of course, Professor Hotchkins."  
  
She looked around the class, to see starry-eyed seventeen year old boys looking at her. She oblivious to the fact that all the boys in the school had a crush on there new teacher. But, as all teacher's do started her lesson.  
  
"Now, Class, please turn to page 267. Where we will start a 'unit' as we call it in America, about Werewolves."  
  
James looked over at Remus, to see that his face was now the color of chalk. He knew why too. Ever since Remus had been bitten by a werewolf when he was a child, he himself had become one also. James carefully pulled out his DADA book, and turn to the page that Professor Hotchkins had said. On the page was a werewolf attacking an innocent bystander. James looked at the page absolutely horrified. Not by the fact, but by the picture. Werewolves weren't that evil as the book at laid out!!!  
  
"Our lesson begins with the first sighting of a werewolf..." Professor Hotchkins started. She went on for about ten minutes, with all the boys mesmerized by the way she moved.  
  
James looked over at Sirus, who was practically drooling over their teacher. James snorted out loud. Miss Hotchkins looked at him, and went back to her lesson. James' eyes wandered over to a girl, with flaming red hair, that was pulled back into a pony tail, sitting in the second row, talking to her best friend, Lane.  
  
'God she's beautiful' James thought in his head.'The way the sunlight dances off her eyes...is enough to make a guy go crazy.' He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity...but was interupted by a voice coming threw his ear.  
  
"Mr. Potter!" Professor Hotchkins squealed." We have a lot of material to go over today, and our time will not be wasted, by you staring at Miss Evans! Is that understood? You may stare at your girlfriend later, but not in my time!"  
  
"Y-yes Professor, I understand." James mumbled. He looked over at Sirus and Remus, who both were trying to supress laughter. James slid into his seat, and looked over at Lily who was glaring at him, but blushing.  
  
James payed close attention for the rest of the class...being careful not even to glance over at Lily. Which for him, was quite hard. When James heard the bell for lunch, he grabbed his parchment, and books, and dashed out of the room, and into the corridor.  
  
"James! Wait up!" He heard a voice call after him. He whirled around to see Lily trying to catch up with him.  
  
" Yes, Lily?"  
  
"J-James. I just wanted to know, if-if maybe you can h-help me with my transfiguration? You and I both know that I'm not great at it or anything." She said tugging at her pony-tail, trying to avoid looking into his eyes. He watched the sight with amusement. She was obviously trying to ask a simple question, but having difficultly of embarassment, from class.  
  
" Sure, I'd be happy to help." James replied grinning. "With one condition."  
  
Lily looked at him with horror. She thought he was going to make her go out with him...or something compltely worse.  
  
"W-what is it?"  
  
"You have to walk me to lunch today." He said winking at her.  
  
"Sure." She said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"And Lily, I'm really, really sorry about the pumpkin juice." James murmered.  
  
"It's alright, and I'd like to talk to talk to you a-about it later."  
  
The two walked to the Great Hall, chatting about little things. Such as their classes and such. When they came to the door way, of the great hall, Lily started in, froze, and James looked over at her, when he heard all her books clatter to the floor.  
  
"Lil- Whats wrong?" Lily didn't have to respond to Jame's question, for he knew exactly what it was. He looked up at the wall in the Great Hall, to see, a Large 'moving' picture.  
  
A picture from the train. On the picture, was Lily and James on top of eachother, Lily in her sports bra and pants, right on top of James.  
  
~~~~*****~~~~  
  
The End of Chapter 4!!!! Yep. Thats it. One note that i must bring up b/4 i get flamed for it. YES i changed views in this chapter. I am reallllllyyyyyy sorry if for some reason this offended any of you. Sorry this fic came out a little after 50 reviews...my computer was down for a day or so.So that put me behind. Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoyed this! Remember 75 Reviews, and then you'll get the next chapter! Thanks!  
  
Oh, and one more thing. Someone asked where I got the song from last chapter. When Sirus sang...  
  
"Everything's going to be alright, Rockabye." Well I have no clue who sings it. Lol. I heard it on the radio, and I absoultly loved the lyrics. So I put them in! 


	5. Giving In

Author's Note: Thanks so much for reviewing!!! It really made my day. I've have just gotten over the worst amount of writers block to ever happen. I, to be honest, had no clue where this story was going…but I now know. And I'm done telling all of you wonderful people to review to a certain amount. So…You can R/R if you feel like it. I just like reviews…because they tell me how you're liking the fiction, so it helps me write it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANY characters, except for the beloved ones I created. The rest of the characters…were created by the wonderful J.K Rowling. These are the only character's I own…  
  
~Lane Daly  
  
~Miss Paige Hotchkins  
  
And Introducing…~Lady Chassidy  
  
Now on to the 5th chapter…which few people thought I'd never post.  
  
~*~  
  
5th Chapter  
  
  
  
"Oh My God(s)" "I didn't know they were a couple" "Well I guess Lily isn't as innocent as she looks." All these questions arose in the Great Hall, as students filled into it.  
  
It only took one comment, and James was cursing under his breath, as he marched over to the Slytherin Table. It didn't take an idiot to find out who had done this. He was in complete rage.  
  
"SNAPE!!!" James bellowed as he got Snape's shirt collar, and pushed him against the wall.  
  
"P-Potter. What a-a surprise this is." Snape said innocently.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm here for! And don't be stupid…because that would be just being you!" James snarled.  
  
"James. We both know, violence doesn't solve anything." Snape said in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"REMOVE THE PICTURE!" James hissed.  
  
"No!" Snape hissed back, sending Snape's spit on James's face. "But I was surprised, seeing as Miss Evans has never given you the time of day. We all know now that's she's a bit-"  
  
James did the first thing that came to his mind, he punched Snape.  
  
"Don't you ever insult Lily!"  
  
"GENTLEMEN!" Professor Dumbledore hollered. The crowds parted as Dumbledore walked to James and Snape. The usual twinkle in his eye's had faded, and for once a smile didn't light his face. "May the two of you resort to your dormitory's, and Mr. Potter, I will make sure to have a word with you tomorrow, as you Sererus.Also, Severus, please remove that portrait off of the wall. Thank you. I will make sure both of you receive dinner. As in the rest of you" he said as he turned to the rest of the audience that had gathered. "Please sit down, and enjoy this fine feast that has been made for us." And with that he went back up to his seat.  
  
James stood there for a minute…registering what had just been said. He turned to walk out of the hall, feeling all eyes on him, and exited the Great Hall in a moderate pace. He could feel the anger seethe through him. But he shook of the feeling as he walked up to the Boy's dormitory, and fell helplessly onto his bed. He sighed heavily, and stared up at the ceiling. Then at that moment he realized something that he really hadn't before. What happened to Lily?  
  
~*~  
  
Makin my way downtown  
  
Walkin fast  
  
Faces pass and I'm homebound  
  
Starin blankly ahead  
  
Just makin my way  
  
Makin my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
Lily ran through the halls, tears staining her cheeks, slight sobs escaping her mouth, as she found the painting that she had been looking for. She stopped in front of a majestic portrait, a portrait of Lady Chassidy. Lady Chassidy was on of the oldest ghosts in Hogwarts, and was once Head Girl of Gryffindor. Lady Chassidy lived inside of the portrait, and no one really knew that she even lived inside the school, except for a few. Chassidy had died when she was in her 7th year at Hogwarts, due to leukemia. Lily had found the portrait when she was in her 2nd year, while wondering the corridors late at night. Lady Chassidy had become a great fried to her, and Lane. Whenever they needed advice they just climbed threw the portal, and there would be Chassidy sitting on her lush velvet pillows, a fire roaring in the fireplace, and fresh baked chocolate cookies on the table. How she did this, Lily always wondered, and when she asked, Lady Chassidy would smile, and say 'You learn new tricks after a couple hundred years.'  
  
Lily leaned towards the portrait, and whispered... Destiny is the beholder of fate…. The portrait swung open, and Lily piled threw, to see the same picture she'd been expecting; Lady Chassidy just sitting there, looking into the fireplace.  
  
"Lily!" Lady Chassidy screeched as she soared over to Lily. "Lily, why on earth are you crying? Was it a boy? If it is, I'll give him a swift kick in the butt for you!"  
  
Lily sat silently on the couch, and started weeping again.  
  
"E-everything. H-h-has gone w-wrong already. M-m-my reputation has been ruined." Lily sobbed.  
  
"Aw, Lil. Please tell me what happened?" Chassidy comforted, as she swept down beside Lily.  
  
Lily told Chassidy about the train, about going to lunch with James, and then to the picture smacked clear across the wall in the Great Hall.  
  
"Lily, you've been hurt. That twit Snape, and his moronic friend Malfoy…they'll pay. Yes they will, Lily, I promise you. No one goes around hurting Lady Chassidy's best friend."  
  
"Aw, thanks Chassidy. That's really sweet of you." Lily said hopefully. "Well, I had better get going. I have some stuff I really have to get done. Thanks so much, you're a great friend to, you know?"  
  
"Thanks, Lily. I'd hug you good-bye…" Chassidy looking at down at herself. "It isn't quite possible." Chassidy and Lily laughed at her remark. Sometimes both of the two forgot that she was a ghost.  
  
Lily paced quietly up to the Gryffindor Common room, knowing that the other fellow Gryffindor's were tasting the delicious food; she would've been eating, if it wasn't for her quick escape about thirty minutes earlier. Lily slowed her pace as she entered the common room, she turned to the sofa and fell down, for what would have been a 'plop' but instead came out as a 'thud'. She soon felt the breathing of another person lying under her.  
  
"ACK! Potter! What the hell do you think you're doing there?!" Lily screeched, as she jumped to the floor.  
  
James yawned, stretched, and then looked at Lily.  
  
"I haven't a clue, Miss Evans. Last time I was down here, I was sure we were able to lay peacefully on the couch, without having to worry about someone plopping right on us!"  
  
"Well I can't obviously yell at you, because that would be wasting my time." She commented as she grabbed the teen magazine, Pre-Witch Digest, and sat herself on the couch.  
  
"Are you telling me that, reading that is more interesting than making my life a living hell?" James didn't wait for Lily to answer. "Why I'm shocked!"  
  
Lily threw the magazine on the floor, and went to sit beside James.  
  
"Well if you insist!" Lily smiled at James. "Instead of making both of our lives miserable, why don't we spend our time thinking of the most intriguing way to get Malfoy and Snape back?"  
  
A wide smile played at James' lips. "Well, I guess we must. Though the others will be coming back shortly, how about we go to a more private place?"  
  
Lily thought for only a moment, and agreed. James grabbed her hand, and led her through countless amounts of corridors. After about ten minutes, they reached a large picture, Lily had never noticed. It was a picture of a gorgeous waterfall, and it seemed as if, Lily could touch it and feel the moist water on her skin.  
  
James whispered to the portrait, "We must all feel, what is to be loved". Lily watched James in complete awe. He led her into a circular room, with a fire place, and a long azure colored couch. He motioned for her to sit, and she did, and while doing, pulled James along with her. They laughed it off, and talked for about an hour over countless ways to get Snape and Malfoy back.  
  
"We could, project his diary entries, in the Great Hall." Lily suggested.  
  
"He has a DIARY?!" James gasped. Lily nodded, and James and Lily both fell into fits of laughter. "H-h-how did you know?" James asked between laughs.  
  
"Well… Charlotte Heath dated him, for a short while last year, and found it among his 'precious' items."  
  
"You know what, Lily that idea might just work! You have a very devious mind, might I also say," James commented as he flashed Lily his award winning smile that made Lily's knees go weak. Thankfully, she was sitting or she would have dropped right in front of him.  
  
"Well, it just takes a little bit of Pixie Dust, you of all people should know that Potter. I know you sneak a bit of it in your cologne every morning…it makes you feel a bit more feminine, don't deny it." Lily said with a smile reading at the corners of her mouth.  
  
James' mouth dropped. "You did NOT just say that, Evans!" He jumped on her, causing her to tumble back on her back, and James took this to advantage, and started tickling her.  
  
"P-please! Stop! James please!" Lily screamed between laughter.  
  
"Well, Miss Evans, you must now suffer the consequences." James whispered as he looked down straight into her eyes.  
  
  
  
It's always times like these  
  
Where I think of you  
  
And wonder if you ever think of me  
  
Cause everything's so wrong  
  
And I don't belong  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, what shall I have to endure?" Lily whispered.  
  
"This." He lowered his head, and let his lips glide over hers. Lily kissed him back, and James let all the love that he had towards her go into the kiss. Lily returned the kisses with the same equal passion. James deepened the kiss, leaving Lily completely breathless.  
  
If I could fall into the sky,  
  
Do you think time would pass us by?  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles,  
  
If I could just see you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter 5! Oh my god.*gasps* I didn't think this thing would ever be posted! And it sort of disgusts me in a way also…I think I could've done a lot better. But to be honest…I just really wanted to get it off my back. The next chapter…should be 'interesting'. It should be posted by 03/20. I just have to find time to write it in between school work, and other things. Oh, and the lyrics are from:  
  
Vanessa Carlton's, A Thousand Miles. Just incase someone out there just wanted to know. Thanks for R/R! 


	6. Realization

Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I hope you all like this chapter. This chapter is rather short, because chapter 7 is going to be rather long, because of an event that will take place. A rather 'Climax' will happen in the 7th chapter, and this one is introducing it…I guess. Ok I'm done rambling.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, unless it is listed below. The rest belongs to the wonderful and talented J.K Rowling. I own:  
  
~~Miss Paige Hotchkins  
  
~~Lane Daly  
  
~~Lady Chassidy  
  
~~And any other character you do not recognize from the books  
  
Another thing to note: I am using the lyrics to:  
  
Vanessa Carlton's, A Thousand Miles. (This song will be the theme for many chapters to come...you'll see why next chapter)  
  
Also, if for some reason I switch views I'm deeply sorry! Sometimes I don't realize I do it…and do it anyways. So please excuse any errors.  
  
Now onto the 6th chapter…  
  
~*~  
  
And I... I...  
  
Don't want to let you know  
  
I... I...  
  
Drown in your memory  
  
I... I...  
  
Don't want to let this go  
  
I... I...  
  
  
  
Lily felt warmth spread all over her body, as she felt James' lips on her neck. Lily had no clue what had come over her. Only hours before, she had hated James Potter's immortal soul, but here she was making out with him, on a couch, in an unfamiliar room. When Lily finally came to her senses, she stopped, and looked into James' eyes. She didn't know what to say, because for once in her life, she hadn't a thing to say. The kiss had spoken for itself.  
  
"I-uh-James-I think I should best be going." Lily didn't wait for an answer; she pushed James off of her, and ran to the door.  
  
"Lily! Please don't run!" James yelled after her. Lily turned around to face him, a hurt expression across her face.  
  
"I'm so sorry James, I didn't see this coming." She sprung out of the room, and down the corridor.  
  
James fell onto the couch, and put his head into his hands, and cursed at himself. He shouldn't have kissed her! His mind screamed. 'My god, Potter, what the hell do you think you were doing? You were getting along perfectly, and you just had to go along and smash it.' Now all James had was those fond memories of the two kissing for the first and final time. James came to realize it then…that he was completely smitten with Lily Evans.  
  
It's always times like these  
  
Where I think of you  
  
And wonder if you ever think of me  
  
Cause everything's so wrong  
  
And I don't belong  
  
Living in your precious memory  
  
~*~  
  
Lily's heart hammered as she climbed the dormitory steps, she swung open the door, grabbed her pajamas, and locked herself in the bathroom. She slid to the floor, and thought the situation over, and over. She came back to reality, when she heard pounding at the bathroom door.  
  
"Lily? Are you alright?" She heard Lane's muffled voice through the door.  
  
"Yea, Lane, I'm alright. I'm just getting dressed." Lily lied.  
  
"Lil, don't lie to us! We saw you crying when you came up those steps!" Emily Burton hollered.  
  
"Guys, I'm alright. I'm just changing. Just give me ten minutes alright." Lily stood up, and took off her clothes and put on her cloud tank top, with matching cloud pants. She brushed her hair, until it was silky smooth. Her encounter with James had gotten it a little ruffled up. She splashed her face with ice cold water, and opened the door. She slid quietly over to her bed, and got under her covers.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Yea Lane?" Lily whispered as Lane climbed onto her bed, and closed the cutains.  
  
"I'm real sorry about the portrait."  
  
"Oh, Lane it's not big deal." Lily sighed that matter completely off her mind.  
  
"Well, if you ever need to talk to me...feel free" Lane whispered.  
  
"Lane, I'm sorry if I've ignored you lately. I've just have had a lot of things on my mind lately." Lily said as she shared a hug with her best friend. Lane returned to her bed, and Lily fell into deep sleep, dreaming of one guy…James Potter.  
  
~*~  
  
James climbed up to the Boy's 7th year Dormitory, with his head hung low. He slunk over to his bed, careful not to disturb anyone's sleep. He, unfortunately tripped over someone's shoe, and flung across the room, and onto the floor, causing a loud 'Thud'.  
  
"WHAT THE HE…" He heard Remus and Sirus scream.  
  
"James is that you?" Remus asked, crawling out of bed.  
  
"Yep, the one and only," James replied standing up.  
  
"Where the heck have you been?" Sirus asked, his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Well, I was in the Waterfall Tower, will Lily Evans…" He started and told the whole story to Remus and Sirus. Sirus couldn't believe what he was hearing. While Remus, just looked at James, grinning. Sirus turned to Remus.  
  
"What the heck are you smiling about?" Sirus asked.  
  
"Well, this whole thing was bound to happen sooner or later. The signs were completely obvious. Though, you two, James and Lily, were completely oblivious to it!" Remus said, in a tone of satisfaction.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter, anyway, Moony. She doesn't feel that way about me." James said with hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because the way she kissed me, I've never felt that before. I've of course kissed tons of girls, but I've never felt that reaction. That shock."  
  
"My god, Moony." Sirus said as he turned to Remus. "Our dear Jamsie is in love with Lily Potter." Sirus fell into fake sobs. "Our little Jamsie is growing up so fast."  
  
Remus couldn't help but burst into laughter.  
  
"Guys, please. Stop. I need help, and I'm being serious. What should I do?" James pleaded.  
  
"Well, James. Sleep tonight, and then think about it tomorrow." Remus replied  
  
James nodded, and went to open his curtains, when Sirus came over to him.  
  
"James, I overheard Miss Hotchkins and Dumbledore talking today…there going to host a ball next week. They're announcing it tomorrow. Think of who you should take." Sirus went back over to his bed. While James lay in his bed trying to think what he should do. He looked over at his alarm to see that it was 2:00 A.M. Finally something hit him.  
  
Cause I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Could pass me by  
  
Cause you know I'd  
  
Walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you tonight...  
  
He jumped up, conjured up a bouquet of yellow roses (Lily's favorite), not even caring that he was only in his boxer shorts, and dashed down the steps and to the 7th Year Girls Dormitory.  
  
He quietly opened the door, and slid over to the bed in which he knew was Lily's. He opened the curtains. 'God she looks so beautiful', James thought. Her fiery red hair spilling over her yellow satin pillow case. He carefully shook Lily awake, and sat on the side of her bed. Lily's eyes slowly opened, and then widened.  
  
"James, what the heck do you think you're doing here?" Lily hissed.  
  
"Lily, I came to apologize for what I did tonight. I had no right. Even though I don't regret it. I won't deny that I have feelings for you Lily Evans, because I do. I know I've been a jerk to you since our beginning years. I can't stand us being just 'friends'. I want something more than that."  
  
"Oh, James." Lily averted her eyes from James gaze.  
  
"Lily, I wanted to know-I wanted to know…"  
  
Lily could hardly believe that James Potter was having a problem asking her a simple question.  
  
"Lily, willyougototheballwithme?"  
  
" If you said what I think you said then the answer is…" Lily started as a smile crossed her face.  
  
James felt as if he was standing on the edge of the cliff, and if Lily didn't say yes, he'd get pushed off. He felt all the air leave his body.  
  
"Then I will say yes." Lily smiled. And James relaxed, kissed Lily on the forehead, and gave the flowers to her, and stood up.  
  
"Good-night Lily." He said as he slipped out of the door, and almost dripped on the first step.  
  
Makin my way downtown  
  
Walkin fast  
  
Faces pass and I'm homebound  
  
Starin blankly ahead  
  
  
  
That Lily Evans…could drive a guy crazy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter 6! I can't believe I got two chapters out in ONE night. As I said earlier…this chapter is fairly short. I can't wait to write the next chapter!!! Now that chapter will take me awhile I think. These two chapters haven't been the greatest…so I hope to make up for it, next chapter. I'm losing my energy right now, because it's 12:00 A.M and I have a case of Writers Cramp. So Please R/R! 


End file.
